A Strange Contest
by Thesandyman14
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get invited to a contest, but it is not as it seems NO PINECEST
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the Mystery Shack and Dipper was sooooo bored!  
"I'm sooooo bored!" said Dipper  
Stan walked in looking very happy  
"Kid, where's your sister?" he said to Dipper  
"She's upstairs, playing with waddles"  
"Boo"  
"Gah!" says Dipper, as he turns to see Mabel right behind him "at least I thought she was"  
"Yeah, that's great, anyway I got something to tell you two"  
"Ooh, are we getting a puppy, or a kitty or a-" Mabel begins  
"NO!" yelled Stan "I'm sending you two to win me some money"  
"And we're gonna do that, how?" Dipper questions  
"I got a letter saying you two have been entered into the Gravity Falls detective contest" says Stan "and the prize is $1,000,000"  
"Where is it held" Dipper says  
"The address is 123 Mole Lane" Stan says  
"OK, we'll do it" both twins say at the same time  
"Great, bye" Stan says excitedly pushing them out the door  
"Well this should be fun" Mabel says  
"Yeah, no ones better than the Mystery Twins" says Dipper  
"Lets Go!" both say simultaneously


	2. Chapter 2

As the twins approached the house, they couldn't help but wonder why it was so far away from anything. It was literally in the middle of nowhere.  
"You'd think that the contest would be somewhere with a lot of people, instead its at a house that looks abandoned" said Dipper  
"Hey you think its HAUNTED?" said Mabel mockingly  
"Not funny, remember what happened last time"  
That shut Mabel up, until they entered the house.

"WHAT! What are YOU doing here" said an all too familiar voice  
"Gideon!" both twins exclaimed  
"I don't remember either of you two being psychics, so why're you here"  
Just then the door opened  
"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!"  
"Pacifica?" everyone said, now completely confused  
"There is no way I am gonna face you three in a beauty contest, where's the fun in that" Pacifica groaned  
"But this is a psychic contest" Gideon screamed  
"But the letter said it was…" Pacifica started  
"Guys I think you've all been tricked" said another voice  
"Wendy? And Robbie?" said Dipper "what're you doing here"  
"Stan was worried so he sent me to watch you"  
"If this was a fake, I'm leaving right NOW" Pacifica screamed  
She tried to open the door but it was locked  
"Uh-oh" said Mabel "Guess we're spending the night"  
Everyone glared at her  
"You'll be staying much longer than the night, young children" an unfamiliar voice spoke  
A ghostly figure appeared "see, I wasn't completely lying' this IS a contest, just at the end one of you, the one I like the least will die!"  
"What do we have to do?" said Robbie, wanting to get this over with  
"Live in this house, do what I say, I've already worked out who's sharing beds"  
"Sharing BEDS" said Dipper blushing a little, while thinking "please be Wendy"  
"First" the ghost started "Robbie and Wendy"  
Dipper felt sick at this thought  
"Cheer up, could be worse" said Mabel "you could be with-  
"Second, Mabel and Gideon"  
"Noooooo!" Mabel screamed  
"You don't have a choice"  
Dipper was laughing until he realised "oh no"  
"Finally, Dipper and Pacifica"  
Dipper gulped and looked at Pacifica, she was smiling  
"oh well, best out of the three I guess"  
"Now go to your rooms, your names are on the doors" ordered the ghost  
They leave  
"This should be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what'd you mean back there" asked Dipper  
Pacifica was confused "what do you mean?"  
"You said I'm the best of the three?"  
She blushes a little but Dipper doesn't notice it "well, it was you, the emo or the psycho nine year old"  
They both laughed "True enough" says Dipper  
"That was too close" thought Pacifica  
"Well, how're we gonna do this" she said  
"I can sleep on the floor if you want" Dipper said  
"He's willing to sleep on the floor? For me?" Pacifica thought  
"Um… No we can… share?" she said shyly  
"Oh… um… fine, that'll be fine" Dipper said shocked  
Both were madly blushing

"Gideon if you touch me I will bite your fingers off!" Mabel screamed at him  
"Now, now relax, remember I'm only nine"  
"Forget it, I'm sleeping on the floor" Mabel said upset  
"Don't be like that, sweetie" Gideon said mockingly  
*SLAP*  
"OW! That really hurt"  
"Don't EVER call me sweetie" Mabel said furiously  
"Ok, I'm sorry, Good night"  
"Night"

"So hey, Wendy" Robbie began "its just the two of us here, I was thinking maybe we could…"  
"Yeah, lets do it" Wendy Said  
"O…K, then, lets start"

Dipper couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk around the house when he heard a noise coming from Wendy's room  
"Wendy? He said  
No answer  
He looks through the key hole and once he sees what's going on, he backs off and runs back to his room and tries to get to sleep  
Pacifica, who was also awake, knew something was wrong and hugged Dipper, which helped them both sleep through the night

"Hmm, interesting" said the ghost


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…

Mabel wakes up, Gideon is gone so she decides to go look around. She bumps into Pacifica on the way.  
"Pacifica…" Mabel says trying not to get mad  
"Mabel, try and keep it down, Dippers Still sleeping, he was up for ages last night" Pacifica said  
"Why was he up all night?" Mabel questions  
"I don't know, but he looked pretty shaken up after he came back from his walk" Pacifica explains  
They both smell something  
"Hey that smells good" Pacifica says  
"Race you" Challenges Mabel  
"OK, fine, oh… and sorry for everything I've done"  
"Don't worry about it" Assures Mabel

The two run off and then Dipper wakes up  
"Eugh, what a night, I got like no sleep"  
Dipper gets up and see's someone looking in his room  
"I see you, whoever you are"  
Gideon walks in  
"Sorry friend, I just overheard the girls talking and thought you could use some company" Gideon says  
Normally Dipper would tell him to go away but after what he'd seen he needed someone to talk to.  
"Yeah, its just I walked past Wendy and Robbie's room last night and they were…" Dipper began  
"THAT'S what that noise was? Oh jeez, that's a little nasty" Gideon interrupted  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep until…" Dipper stopped  
"Until what?" Gideon asked intrigued  
Dipper was blushing "Until… uh… I went to the toilet, yeah that's right"  
Gideon knew he was lying "Mmmhmm, sure"  
"Whatever, I'm going for food"

"Hey guys" Wendy says as Pacifica and Mabel enter the room from one side, and Dipper and Gideon from the other "Robbie is making us food"  
"Is that all he's making?" Gideon questions  
"Um… I think so, why do you ask" Wendy replies  
"Oh, no reason" Him and Dipper trying their hardest not to laugh  
"Ok, whatever"  
Robbie walks in  
"Foods done, you've all got burnt pancakes"  
"Good to know you're the one cooking" said Pacifica sarcastically  
The four youngest go get breakfast  
"Hey Robbie, do you think Gideon knows"  
"No way he was asleep, he had to be"  
"OK, if your sure"


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper, Gideon, Mabel and Pacifica are eating breakfast while Wendy and Robbie are talking in the other room, Dipper is eating noticeably faster than everyone else.  
"Woah, Dipper slow down" Mabel began "we might not get food for a while so make this last"  
"Why're you eating so fast anyway" Pacifica asked  
"I'm gonna look around, try and find a way out" Dipper responded  
"Oh…um… could I come with you?" Pacifica asked  
"Sure, it might be dangerous though"  
"That's alright, I'm sure you'll protect me"  
Dipper blushes, Mabel and Gideon see it  
"OK, lets go Pacifica" Dipper says after a pause  
They walk off  
"Please tell me you saw that too" said Mabel  
"Of course I did, it was so obvious" said Gideon "I'm surprised he's over Wendy so quick, considering"  
"Considering what?" Mabel asked intrigued  
"Well, Dipper saw Robbie and Wendy doing-"  
"OK, I gotcha, don't continue" Mabel interrupted

At the Mystery Shack…  
"Soos!" Stan yells "have you seen Dipper and Mabel"  
"No sir, they haven't come back" Soos explained "Wendy hasn't either"  
"I'm losing money!" Stan yells angrily  
*knock* *knock*  
"Who is it?" Stan asked  
"Buddy Gleeful"  
"Waddya want" Stan asked  
"Have you seen Gideon, I haven't seen him all day" Buddy responds  
"OK, now I know something's up"

Back at the house…  
"So Dipper, why were you up so late last night?" Pacifica questions  
"Well, lets just say I saw some things I couldn't handle" He responds quickly, not wanting to remember that gruesome image  
"Oh…" Pacifica said, she thought "he obviously doesn't wann talk about it"  
"Thank you" Dipper says suddenly  
"Huh, for what" She asks  
"Helping me get to sleep" He says plainly  
Pacifica blushed madly "Y…you were awake" She said, really embarrassed  
He nods and then say "Oh, look a window, we can get out here"  
"I wouldn't bet on it" said a voice  
"Gah, ghost" Dipper says  
"Yeah, I did warn you, you will stay here , for as long as I wish"  
"S..sorry, we won't do it again" Pacifica says nervously  
"Good , child" he says reaching his arm out  
"Keep your hands off her" Dipper says, stepping in between Ghost and Pacifica  
"Grr, leave now before I lose my temper" said ghost  
The only thing that made Dipper leave without attacking, is that Pacifica was scared and he had to protect her

Mabel and Wendy are talking about girl stuff when…  
"All I'm saying is- Oh, hey Robbie" Wendy says  
"Hey babe, beat it squirt, this is grown up talk" Robbie said  
"NO! haven't you done enough" Mabel screams  
"WHAT! Are you talking about!"  
"Oh please Dipper told Gideon and he told me"  
"Oh shit" Wendy and Robbie both say at the same time


	6. Chapter 6

"OK, squirt" Robbie says, while picking up Mabel by the back of the neck "I didn't want to do this but you obviously won't keep your mouth shut"  
He pulls his fist back, getting ready to punch her but then something jumped on his head and started scratching his eyes  
"OW! Get off of me"  
"Yeah, how do you like that, you overgrown cat licker" Gideon yelled  
"Hey get off of him" Wendy says but is immediately slapped by Mabel  
The four are fighting for a while when…  
"What are you guys doing!"  
They all turn to see Dipper and Pacifica staring at them  
"Were you guys… FIGHTING!" Pacifica says shockingly loud  
"Um…" the four mutter  
"SERIOUSLY, with the situation we're in, you guys are FIGHTING" Dipper says angrily  
"But… Dipper…" Mabel starts  
"NO! I don't wanna hear it, c'mon Pacifica"  
They walk back to their room  
"You haven't heard the end of this" Gideon says as he and Mabel walk off  
"Well , that was entertaining" Said the ghost

Pacifica and Dipper are in their room  
"So, what did the ghost say to you after I left?" Dipper asked  
"He said…"

*Flashback*  
"I am very impressed with you, girl, you have made quite an impression on me" The ghost said "not that's hard considering the others"  
"Who are you?" Pacifica asked  
"You will find out tomorrow" it said "IF you last that long"  
And then disappeared  
*End of flashback*

"Whoa, I wonder what it all means" Dipper says, while getting out his book 3  
"What is that anyway, you're always reading it?" Pacifica asks  
"it's a journal I found in the woods, its about all the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls" Dipper began "gnomes, zombies…"  
"So that's how you found out about my grandfather"  
Dipper went silent for a few seconds then responded with "yeah"  
"I'm not mad, I think you did the right thing, even if it means my friends left me"  
Dipper felt really bad  
"How come you weren't freaked out when you saw the ghost?" Pacifica questioned  
"Well, I see weird things all the time"  
"Like what?"  
He told her all about the adventures he and Mabel had been on and what they had seen,, before they knew it, they were both tired  
"Hey, just so you know, I think your really brave" She said then she kissed his cheek  
Dipper went bright red but just said "thanks" and they both fell asleep

"Oh my gosh" Mabel says, she was on her way to explain to Dipper and had seen the whole thing  
"Come on Dip, do something" but they were fast asleep "Guess I'll ask him in the morning"  
She skips to her room and notices Gideon asleep on the floor, with a note on the bed, It read  
"Figured you should have the bed, Gideon"  
She smiled and went to bed thinking "he's not so bad"


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we gonna do Wendy, the little twerps know" Robbie said  
"I know and if they tell Stan I'm almost sure he'll fire me"  
"Lets worry about this in the morning"  
They go to bed  
"Hahahahah, This is great, using them I can… Hahahahaha" A mysterious voice said

The next morning…  
Everyone is eating, not talking to each other much when…  
"I see everyone's getting along fine" the ghost said sarcastically  
"What do you want" said Robbie  
"Quiet you, or would you like me to call for that game character again"  
"Huh, how did you know about that" Dipper asked shocked  
"Well, I know lots of things about you Dipper" He began "About the gnomes and the manotaurs"  
"You overheard me yesterday, yeah, that has to be it"  
"Oh, really then how do I know you have a big dipper on your forehead"  
"How did you…" He started "No… you can't be"  
"Hahahah, I knew you'd catch on eventually, after all you're a smart kid"  
"I don't get it" Mabel says  
"Well allow me to explain, I am Dipper from the future"  
Everyone is speechless  
Pacifica speaks up "just what do you want"  
"Well, after I died in the future, I was given a second chance to prevent the event that led to my death" Future-ghost Dipper began "In order to do this, I am going to erase Dippers memory of all of you and replace it with my own perfect memories"  
He finishes by laughing maniacally and disappears  
"Uh oh, Dipper are you…?" Gideon says  
They all look and see Dipper has no pupils  
"Oh great, now what?" Robbie says  
"Seems you guys could use some help" A familiar voice said  
"BILL!" Mabel and Gideon say  
"Hey how's it going Shooting Star, So you need help to get the old Pine Tree back"  
"If you mean Dipper, then yes"  
"OK, here's the plan, Shooting Star and I will go in and kick the faker out, Star with eye, you gotta make sure he doesn't go AYWHERE"  
"I'm on it" Gideon says  
"Right, Ice bag, Scarred heart, Just… stay out the way"  
"Whatever" they both say, not wanting to argue with a demon triangle  
"Um… what about me?" Pacifica asks  
"Huh, oh right, you can help Star with eye, I guess  
Bill and Mabel go into Dippers mind  
"I hope he's alright" Pacifica says

At the Mystery Shack…  
"Alright so you say when you were looking for the twins, you found TWO Dippers?" Stan asked  
"Yeah dude, that's pretty much what happened" Soos says  
"Well at least I'm back to making money" Stan said, not thinking very much of it  
In the other room…  
#3 and #4 are working  
"Hey, what do you think Dipper will be like when he see's us" #3 says  
"Dunno, he'll probably freak out like he normally does" #4 responds  
They both laugh and finish working

**Key for Bills speech**  
**Shooting Star-Mabel**  
**Pine Tree-Dipper**  
**Star with Eye-Gideon**  
**Scarred Heart-Robbie**  
**Ice Bag-Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

"Robbie, we've gotta do something, if they get Dipper back then…" Wendy Starts until "I got it, all we have to do is threaten him"  
"Uh… yeah, he took a massive beating from that game guy, so I'm not sure that's gonna work" Robbie explains  
"Oh yeah, what if we say that we'll hurt the most important person to him" Wendy says deviously  
"That'll work" Robbie says, looking at Pacifica

Bill and Mabel have arrived inside Dippers brain  
"Remember who we're up against, he knows this place inside and out" Bill says  
"Got it" Mabel says  
"I figured you'd be here" said a voice  
They turn and see a boy that looks like Dipper but with a 2 on his hat  
"Are you… Dipper?" Mabel asks  
"Nah, names Tyrone, I'm a clone Dipper made a long time ago, and apparently when we die we become like brain guardians or something"  
"Well Tyrone, do you know where…" Bill started  
"Yeah he's over there" he says while pointing towards a giant Dipper head  
"Jeez, I knew he was big-headed but this is ridiculous"  
The three walk towards the giant head

"Let me go, NOW!" Pacifica screamed "Gideon, HELP!"  
"He's knocked out cold kid" Robbie said  
"Yeah, he's not coming to help you" Wendy said  
"S..someone will come help me" Pacifica stutters  
"Yeah right, no one likes you, even Dipper, he's just gonna forget you" Robbie says  
"Especially if our boss does his job" Wendy said smiling  
"Are y..y..you working for that fake Dipper?" Pacifica says, shaking now  
"Of course we are, we have been the whole time" Robbie says  
"But we've said too much already, lights out kid" Wendy says before knocking out Pacifica.

"DIPPER, stop right there!" Mabel yells  
"So, you followed me in here, trust me you don't get much smarter" Ghost Dipper says  
"Enough talk, you're not changing anything while I'm here" Tyrone says  
"Hmph, Tyrone, the failure of a clone, if you wish to ally yourself with these traitors then you will share their fate"  
"Enough, there is only one person that hijacks peoples mind and its me!" Bill exclaims  
"Then enough talk, LETS GO!"

Gideon awakes to see Dippers head freaking out  
"Ahhh… what do I do here" He starts "of course"  
He pulls Dippers book 3 out of his jacket and looks for something to help  
"Ah, so like this"  
"Futurism, Paranormiom, Entangulam, Releasium"

The guys inside Dipper are fighting when…  
A hole appears and starts sucking them out of his mind  
"Gah, no, I won't lose like this" Dipper begins  
"Oh, yeah?" Mabel and Bill jump into him making all three of them fall into the hole  
"Well, see ya, I guess" Tyrone says, disappointed

"Oh thank goodness, you're ok" Gideon says as the others wake up  
"Gideon! You saved us!" says Mabel giving Gideon a big hug, he blushes  
"Um… Gideon, where's…" Bill starts  
"PACIFICA" Real Dipper says, waking up from his trance  
"Wendy and Robbie took her after they knocked me out" Gideon says  
"WHAT! Then we've gotta save her" Dipper screams  
"Woah, Pine Tree, what we need is a plan" Bill says  
"Don't act rash Dipper" Gideon says  
"Mabel, you're with me on this, right?"  
"…" Mabel tries not to look at him  
"FINE! I'll do it myself" Dipper says, snatching his book from Gideon and storming off, while thinking  
"I'll find her, even if it costs me everything"


	9. Chapter 9

"How did you fail! You let the dumb twin and the triangle stop you" Wendy said  
"Hey, watch your mouth, I would've won if that stupid child didn't have the books" Ghost Dipper said  
"Relax guys, as long as we've got the girl, he'll still come to us" Robbie says  
"At least SOME of us did our jobs" Wendy sneered  
"You won't get away with this" Screamed Pacifica  
"QUIET! I really hate that girl" Robbie said

Dipper saw the whole thing  
"What am I gonna do?" Dipper said to himself "I can't just leave her but I can't fight them myself… Unless…"  
Tyrone then appeared in front of Dipper  
"Tyrone, I need you to go get #3 and #4"  
"You got it" he disappears  
"Right, here I go"

"HEY, let her go" Dipper yells  
"Well well, you decided to show up after all" Ghost Dipper said  
"DIPPER! You're okay" Pacifica says a little relieved  
"Yeah, after all someone had to come save you"  
"Enough of this nonsense, Wendy, Robbie, get him!" other Dipper said  
"Oh I've been waiting for this" Robbie said while smirking  
Dipper readied himself for the punch…  
"What!" Robbie said "I can't move"  
"Magic amulet will do that to ya"  
Dipper turned around to see Gideon, Mabel and Bill walking towards him  
"You didn't think we'd let you do this yourself, did you" Mabel says  
"Thanks guys" Dipper says  
"Alright let the girl go" Gideon says  
Wendy and Robbie couldn't move, while Ghost Dipper had disappeared  
"OK, Fine" they both said  
Pacific runs at Dipper and hugs him  
"D..D..Dipper" she says while crying "I'm sorry, I could've got you hurt"  
"Hey don't worry, the important thing is your safe" Dipper said soothingly  
"D..Dipper, I-"  
The front door then opens  
"Well, I guess we won, Lets go guys" said Gideon

"I can still change things" Ghost Dipper says  
He summons a giant rock and put it directly above Pacifica's head  
"DIE!"

"PACIFICA!" Dipper screams and pushes her out the way  
"Dip-"  
*Crash*  
"D..D..Dipper?" She asks  
No response  
"Dipper… please, no…"  
His hat slips out from under the rock  
"NO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone is silent except for Pacifica and Mabel who are crying when Tyrone returns with #3, #4, Stan and Soos.  
"Kids, you're alright" Stan says "Where's Dipper?"  
Pacifica, still crying, shows him the hat  
"No, how did this happen!"  
"He saved me from…" She stops and looks up at the Ghost Dipper who comes down  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong, I'm going to where I belong"  
With that he vanishes  
The 3 book slips out from the rock and Gideon picks it up, Him and Bill start flicking through until the last page  
"He… knew?" Gideon says shocked  
"What?" they all ask  
"he knew this would happen and he prepared for it" Bill said  
"D..D..Dipper…" Pacifica sobs  
Gideon begins reading aloud  
"I know what's gonna happen, there is no way to prevent it, I must die, after scouring this book for clues I have found…" He stops and smiles

"What is it?"  
He continues "I have found a way to resurrect myself, I sent Tyrone to get the other clones, they used a part of my life force to live, so if they return to me I should live again…"  
He closes the book and looks at the three clones  
"Well how do we do this"  
"Just say Returnius Clonius" Bill says  
"OK well…" Tyrone starts  
"RETURNIUS CLONIUS" Tyrone, #3 and #4 all shout  
They begin floating and go into Dippers body  
"Did it work, dude?" Soos asks  
"Eurgh" Dipper says weakly  
"DIPPER!" Pacifica says running into a hug  
"I missed you too, I'm sorry for worrying you"  
"Its OK, as long as your back" she says breaking the hug  
"Nice job little man" He says and fist bumps Gideon  
"You had me worried, bro" Mabel says  
"I'm OK though, right"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Lets go home" Dipper says  
"D..D..Dipper?" Pacifica says  
"The rest of you, go on ahead"  
They go on without them  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Well, I think I..I..love you…" she says quietly  
"Ya know, I always thought you were a rich snobby brat" He begins  
She frowns a lot and looks like she's about to cry  
"But then I started spending time with you and I realised, that your none of those things" He continues  
Her face lights up  
"I was so focused on Wendy all the time, I never noticed you, until now"  
She smiles  
"So… in short… I love you too"  
She lunges into his arms  
"Nu-uh you can do better than that" he said playfully  
The two kiss and are met by cheering, they turn to see everyone hiding behind a bush  
"C'mon lets go home" Dipper says  
The two lead the others holding hands the whole way

**THE END**


	11. Where are they now?

**Where are they now?**

**Dipper Pines**  
Dipper returned to the city with Mabel at the end of summer, He and Pacifica chat everyday. He and Gideon became the best of friends.

**Mabel Pines**  
Mabel returned to the city with Dipper at the end of summer. She told Gideon that once he was older she would date him.

**Pacifica Northwest**  
Pacifica gave up her life of fame and went to work at the Mystery Shack, when Dipper went back to the city he left her his hat which she wears everyday, she also chats with Dipper everyday.

**Gideon Gleeful**  
Gideon partnered up with the Mystery Shack, he and Stan have each doubled their profits since. He wants to grow up soon so he can date Mabel.

**Stan Pines**  
Stan Partnered with Gideon and the two have each doubled their profits, he also gave Pacifica Wendy's job after was fired.

**Wendy Corduroy**  
Wendy was fired by Stan and arrested for underage sex, kidnapping and assault, she is currently in jail.

**Robbie V**  
Robbie was arrested for underage sex, kidnapping and assault, he is currently in jail.

**Bill Cipher**  
Bill now works on helping peoples dreams come true, he says that helping people is a lot more fun than hurting them.

**Soos**  
Soos still works at the mystery shack and Stan named him the successor after he's gone.

**Tyrone, #3 and #4**  
The clones are happily living inside Dippers mind doing pretty much whatever they want.

**Buddy Gleeful**  
Buddy and his son partnered up with the Mystery Shack.

**Mr and Mrs Northwest**  
Pacifica's parents were very disappointed in their daughter and rarely speak to her anymore.

**Future-Ghost Dipper**  
Dippers future-Ghost self ceased to exist because the ghost did prevent the event that led to his destruction.


End file.
